Benutzer Diskussion:MatthiasM
Project Namespace Hi Matthias. The project namespace has been changed as requested. You will have to move in any pages you want there though. Let me know if you need any help. Regards -- sannse (talk) 17:14, 30. Jun 2006 (UTC) Taggen Hey, was bringt das Taggen von Bildern? Hat das einen tieferen Sinn? Ich dachte erst, man könnte Teile eines Bildes so auswählen, dass sie im Artikel erscheinen, statt eines ganzen Bildes, klappt aber nicht. Zaibatsu 13:49, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Löschanträge :verschoben: GTA Wiki:Löschanträge Admin Hallo! Du bist Admin, gibt es für mich irgendeine Möglichkeit, ebenfalls zum Admin aufzusteigen, oder ist das besonderen Personen vorbehalten? Liebe Grüße, Montesilvano 00:10, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Artikel umbenennen Hallo nochmal! Ich möchte einen Artikel umbenennen, weil ich denke, dass "Excess" mit c und nicht mit s ("Exsess") geschrieben wird. Das hat mir Google auch bestätigt. Liebe Grüße, Montesilvano 00:17, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Google bestätigt beides. Ich bin der Meinung, dass - als ich den Artikel damals anlegte - ich den Titel geprüft hatte (indem ich im Spiel in einen solchen Wagen eingestiegen bin). Da müsste mal jemand seine LCS-CD oder -UMD rauskramen und nachschauen. Zaibatsu 00:25, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein, Montesilvano, Google hat Unrecht. "Forelli Ex's'''ess" ist der korrekte Titel - ich habe es soeben gecheckt. Es ist keine Artikelverschiebung vonnöten. Zaibatsu 21:38, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Nutzer-DE-4 Guten Morgen, ich muss sagen, dass dir "Nutzer-DE-4" gut gelungen ist. Genauso siehts in der Wikipedia auch aus ;) vielleicht kommen ja noch Sprachen wie Englisch hinzu. Und ich würde vorschlagen, dass man die Hauptsprachen unserer Schwesterportale auch wählen kann (also polnisch, französisch und niederländisch etc.). Und noch die Wiki-Syntax. Aber ist dir echt gut gelungen :) ich binde das bald in meine Seite ein. Liebe Grüße, --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 09:58, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) hey yo chico ich bin schon bei einigen anderen wikis angemedelt.--Fahrenheit 10:58, 16. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Beantragung des Sperrrechts Hallo, ich würde gerne die Sperrfunktion erhalten. Ich habe gerade eben einen Vandalen 'gefangen' und den Artikel auf die vorherige Version zurückgesetzt, und würde die IP gerne für 1 Tag sperren. Seite: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, IP: 91.89.38.173 Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 17:50, 23. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :siehe Forum:Adminkandidatur Montesilvano --Matthias 12:32, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Bezüglich deines Kommentars auf Forum:Adminkandidatur Montesilvano#Abstimmung möchte ich hier sagen, dass ich mich in Zukunft wieder mehr dem eigentlichen Projekt widmen werde. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nur diverse private Probleme, weswegen ich weniger aktiv als vorher war. In Zukunft werde ich mich wieder mehr an Artikelkorrekturen usw. beteiligen. :) liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:34, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Kurze Frage: Ich bin der Leiter des Metal Gear Wiki auf Wikia und hätte eine kurze Frage bezüglich des "Hinweis"-Textes oben. Wie kann ich solch einen Hinweis in einem Wiki setzen? Danke jetzt schon mal. --Makaveli Diskussion 13:09, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Statistik Hallo Matthias, ich hab eine Frage. Und zwar gibt es eine Seite, auf der man genau nachsehen kann, wie viele Personen dieses Projekt nutzen? Danke, MontesilvanoDiskussion[[Benutzer:Montesilvano/Aktion|'Aktion!]] 21:32, 1. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Tip.png Hallo Matthias! Ich habe das Icon Tip.png mal "geliehen" für das MGW: http://de.metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Tip.png Habe euch dort extra erwähnt sowie einen Link gesetzt. Lizenz ist exakt kopiert worden, müsste so in Ordnung sein, oder? --Makaveli Diskussion 00:13, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen Hallo MatthiasM, ich hab mir gerade auch ein Wikia erstellt, vorerst zu Testzwecken. Ich hätte dazu ein paar Fragen: * Wie kann ich den Skin umstellen, sodass er danach Standard ist? * Wie kann ich ein Logo links oben einfügen? Vielen Dank im Voraus lg disser2 :Da hilft dir die Wikia Hilfe und der Wikia Support weiter. Matthias 10:29, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 1. Artikel Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, welches der erste GTA-spezifische Artikel hier im Wiki war und da hat Zaibatsu auf dich verwiesen. Danke im Vorraus. Ziani15 19:33, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Es war Multi Theft Auto. Matthias 19:43, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, danke schön. Ziani15 19:50, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) E-Mail Ich habe da mal eine Frage: Ist diese E-Mail Adresse "'''mbuenck(at)yahoo.de"' '''noch aktuell? 501.Legion 13:11, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist nicht meine eMail-Adresse und wegen de:Spam-Harverstern sollte man sie auch nicht im Klartext hier veröffentlichen. Matthias 17:54, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Interwiki Links Hi, du schreibts hier was zum Thema Interwiki Links. Gibt es auch eine Liste der Shortcuts dazu? Kann (oder darf) man eigentlich Beiträge und/oder Bilder aus der gleichnamigen englischsprachigen wikia (http://gta.wikia.com) direkt einbinden? PerryH 22:09, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Guck mal auf der Hauptseite unten nach Interwiki-Links. Bilder und Artikel direkt einbinden geht glaube nicht: es muss hier neu hoch geladen werden. Matthias 19:56, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) CFG-Dateien Ich habe mir mehrere Beiträge von einem User angesehen (zu den Autos) und habe gelesen dass die Daten (geschwindigkeit,beschleunigung etc.) in der Datei Handling.cfg stecken. Nun würde ich gerne wissen wie kann ich selber in die datei hin ein schauen. im Internat habe ich nichts passendes gefunden. vlt kannst du mir helfen. 93.244.37.65 06:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Einfach die Datei mit Rechtsklick und dann mit Editor öffnen. :501.legion 16:59, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fragen zur Zukunft des GTA-Wikis Hallo Matthias, ich möchte dich - als verantwortlichen, aktiven Ansprechpartner und Bürokraten dieses Wikis - auf ein paar wichtige Fragen zur Zukunft des GTA-Wikis aufmerksam machen: *Wikias neuer Look, der Tod für das GTA Wiki? *GTA Wiki: Heimliche Putsch-Versuche? *Neue Admins für das GTA-Wiki Bitte nimm dir die Zeit, um diese Blogbeiträge zu lesen und evtl. zu kommentieren. Vielen Dank! --PerryH 15:00, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei dem Skin sehe ich jetzt kein Problem und ich kann da auch nichts ändern. Beschwerd euch bei Benutzer:Avatar. Wenn Adminwahlen anstehen oder abgeschlossen ist, sagt bescheid. Ich verteile dann die Rechte. MatthiasM 20:08, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig hey, würd mal gern mit dir reden, besitzt du einen messenger? lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 15:21, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin momentan sehr viel beschäftigt. Zudem bekomme ich sowieso immer direkt eine eMail, wenn jemand auf dieser Seite irgendetwas schreibt. Mich bitte nur in dringenden Fällen oder wenn es wirklich niemand sonst kann, kontaktieren. MatthiasM 18:20, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ok, ich wollt dir nur sagen das ich die bewerbungssache viel sinnvoller halte als die wahlen der benutzer. ich hab ein paar echt gute bewerbungen bisher erhalten, man erfährt mehr über die leute und es fällt uns admins leichter jemanden zu finden der wirklich die aufgabe erfüllen kann, und nicht nur beliebt ist. rede mit homie auch mal wieder demnächst, hoffe du schließt dich der bewerbungssache an, immerhin geht um es unser team. liebe grüße.Gta psp player Diskussion 22:13, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Macht doch einen Chatraum im Hilfe:IRC auf. Dann schaue ich am Wochenende vielleicht mal vorbei. Gruß MatthiasM 22:25, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Ah ja, sehr interessant! Was befugt dich eigentlich - nachdem du monatelang durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hast - hier auf einmal '''stellvertretend und im Namen des gesamten GTA WIKIs' eine Bewerbungsphase zu starten und sogar noch mehrseitige Bewerbungsschreiben per email an dich höchstpersönlich einzufordern?? Vielleicht noch mit Lichtbild und Lebenslauf? :::Ich glaube, du missbrauchst hier in übler Weise deine Position als Sysop dieses Wikis, oder habe ich überlesen, dass dich hier jemand zum Personalchef ernannt hat? :::Wenn ich Matthias richtig verstanden habe, wurdest du damals basisdemokratisch gewählt und Matthias hat dich daraufhin mit Rechten ausgestattet. Soviel dazu! :::Ich erwarte eine Stellungnahme! --PerryH 23:06, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube ich bin nicht gemeint?! Ansonsten: Fangt gar nicht erst an euch auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu streiten! Ich bekomme jedes mal eine eMail und das nervt. Macht es doch einfach wie ich gesagt habe. Im Blog/Forum jeweils pro Kandidat eine Seite und in den Kommentaren wird abgestimmt. So läuft das auch beim großen Vorbild unter w:de:Wikipedia:Kandidaturen. Es ist auch äußerst dämlich auf einer so exponierten Seite wie dieser seine eMail-Adresse im Klartext anzugeben. Die Adresse ist ist dank w:de:Spam Harvester wahrscheinlich bald völlig für die Tonne. Ich würde die ganz schnell samt Versionsgeschichte löschen. MatthiasM 23:12, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry Matthias, nein du bist nicht gemeint, sonst hätte ich meinen Kommentar eine TAB-Position weiter links eingerückt. Leider haben wir keine besseren Mechanismen und Tools hier bei Wikia und sind daher darauf angewiesen, solche Statements wie von Gta psp player unmittelbar dahinter zu kommentieren. Wenn ich es auf seine Diskussionsseite geschrieben hätte wäre der Zusammenhang komplett verloren gegangen. --PerryH 23:28, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Admin‘s Duties Hallo Matthias, wie ich gerade sehe, bist du schwer am aufräumen. Notgedrungen? Weil sich niemand sonst darum gekümmert hat? Eigentlich sind das alles Dinge, die man auch OHNE erweiterte Admin-Rechte hätte machen können (bis auf die Bearbeitung der Löschanträge) und die ich eher von den potenziellen Admin-Kandidaten erwartet hätte und aber egal… Danke! Wenn ich mir noch einen kleinen Tipp erlauben darf: Bitte bearbeite noch die Seite MediaWiki:Community-corner. Der Inhalt wird nicht mehr, wie früher auf der Startseite eines jeden Benutzers angezeigt, sondern jetzt auf der Seite Wiki-Aktivitäten eingebunden. Des Weiteren werden bei Änderungen am Inhalt alle Benutzer über die Nachrichten-Funktion von wikia darauf aufmerksam gemacht (aktuell z.B. die Admin-Kandidatur)! Eine, der wenigen positiven Änderungen mit der Einführung des Oasis-Skins. :D Lg Perry 16:02, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, irgendwie hab ich jetzt recht lange vor dem Rechner gesessen um hier mal wieder Klarschiff zu machen. Da du dich ja ziemlich gut auskennst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich auch unter GTA Wiki:Adminwahlen nominierst. MatthiasM 16:11, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimme Kann man bei den Adminwahlen 2 Stimmen abgeben? GS4L 15:28, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) WikEd Muss doch mal rein interessehalber fragen: Bist du eigentlich der Autor dieses super Tools, oder hast du nur das Bildschirmfoto reingestellt? --Perry 13:06, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin der Übersetzer ins Deutsche, aber ansonsten bastele ich da nicht mit. wikipedia:en:User:Cacycle/wikEd ist die offizielle Entwicklerseite. MatthiasM 13:09, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki hey MatthiasM würdet ihr (GTA Wiki) mit uns (Game-pedia Wiki) eine Wiki Partnerschaft machen?Es wäre echt toll von dir, wenn du zu stimmen würdest.DarkPain14 12:17, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ihr gehört ja zur Wikia-Familie. Daher habe ich euch in http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Gaming_Footer/de eingetragen. Wie ihr das auf eurer Seite einbindet könnt ihr euch auf unserer Hauptseite anschauen. MatthiasM 12:44, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Administratoren des Grand Theft Auto Wikis Hallo Matthias, ich komme heute auf deinen Vorschlag zurück. Die jüngsten Vorfälle zeigen, dass wir, was den Schutz des GTA-Wikis vor Vandalismus und blindwütigen Punktesammlern angeht, immer noch schlecht aufgestellt sind. Du hast im Dezember zugesagt, weitere verantwortungsbewußte Mitglieder mit den nötigen Knöpfen auszustatten, wenn sie denn über genügend positives Feedback der Community verfügen… Hier sind sie nun, die neuen Kandidaten und warten auf deine Zustimmung! Btw., bitte überlege dir auch, ob du DIE Admins, die seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr aktiv waren, aus der Liste nimmst. Ansonsten wird diese Seite langsam etwas unübersichtlich.. und.. (noch schlimmer) unglaubwürdig. :D Danke und bis bald --Perry 10:36, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Seite mal so viel Leute anzieht und das ein motivierendes Punktesystem Fehlanreize setzt. Die Adminwahlen waren ja recht einstimmig ausschließlich pro. Hoffe ihr habt so etwas Verstärkung. Lasst euch nicht Ärgern. Mir fehlt leider die Zeit hier jeden Tag vorbei zu schauen oder groß was zu bewegen. Die inaktiven Admins bleiben erst mal, ich sehe da keine Probleme. Wenn irgendjemand mit Admin-Rechte plötzlich völlig durchdreht sagt kurz Bescheid, wenn ihr ihn erfolgreich abgewählt habt. Das wäre der einige Grund für den ich Benutzerrechte wieder rückgängig machen würden, falls ich dafür überhaupt die Rechte im System habe. Ansonsten müsst ihr euch an den Wikia-Support wenden. Der reagiert wahrscheinlich auch schneller als ich auf irgendwelche Anfragen. MatthiasM 23:19, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein bisserl mehr Verstärkung wäre vielleicht ganz gut, aber ok, das ist schließlich deine Sache und ich werde mich da auch nicht weiter einmischen... Danke, damit kehrt jetzt hoffentlich wieder Ruhe und Frieden ein im GTA-Wiki! Was den Wikia-Support betrifft: DEN kannst du z.Zt. leider völlig vergessen! DU reagierst zumindest prompt, wenn jemand dich auf deiner Diskussionsseite anschreibt! Da sollte sich Tim Bartel mal ein Beispiel daran nehmen! Lg --Perry 23:50, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechtlicher Abschnitt zu Bildern ins L.A. Noire wiki übernehmen Hi, soweit ich feststellen konnte bist du der Urheber des Textes welche Bilder man wie nutzen darf. Deshalb wollte ich fragen ob ich diesen gelungenen Text in teils verändertem Wortlaut ins L.A. Noire Wiki übernehmen darf. --Drive-By Diskussion 18:46, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Das fällt meiner Meinung nach alles unter die Creative Commons Lizenz. Mit Spezial:Export geht es am einfachsten. Gruß Matthias 19:38, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC)